A lucky break
by Ashurii Shirosaki
Summary: WHAT IF Midna never made it though the Mirror of twillight before It broke? Rated M for language. Now with added gorey bits! Finished it, my first fic it over! Oh ignore the majors mask thing. I got it
1. Chapter 1

Yo, Its Ashurii here with my first Zelda fic!!!!

Link: I get to be a muse!!!! Wahoo!!!

Oh yeah, I'm going to start using muses now, felt like it

Link: Ashurii doesn't own any characters, nor does he own me or my game. That's right, MY GAME!!

Ok now here we go!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_**Link" Midna said a tear in her eye. "See you around"**_

_**She ran up the stairs to the gate to the twilight, her tear heading towards the mirror of twilight. Unfortunatly, she didn't time it right and the mirror shattered before she could warp. She stared at the mirror, mouth agape. Link and Zelda stared at her and sweat dropped.**_

That moment had been running through Midna's head. How could she, the fucking Twilight princess, cock up so badly! She held on to Links back as they headed back to Ordon. Link had offered to let her live with her, since Zelda had drawn a blank for any ideas and his excuse was that "he wanted to get to know her better." **THEY HAD SAVED THE FUCKING WORLD, HOW MUCH MORE CLOSER COULD YOU GET!!!!** Midna didn't care, it was a good excuse to be with Link more.

"Hey Link" Midna said the man come hero, in front of her.

"Yeah Midna?" He looked over his shoulder, Epona on the road into the Faron Province.

"Aren't people going to ask about me and about my…….skin?" she asked, looking nervously at her arms, which where getting a tighter grip on Link, she had never travelled before on horseback.

"What about yo…..oh yeah" He said behind him. He had forgot that no mater how beautiful Midna was, she _was _a member of the Twili. Her skin was a delicate dove grey, her long black traditional dress flapped in the breeze and her reddish-orangey hair fluttered as they road along. "Never mind about that, I will deal with it."

"You sure" she said worryingly, only now thinking that this may have been a big mistake. She knew that he had a girl back home who seemed to want to ride his bone.

"It will be fine, don't worry" he said calmly. His eyes where now focused on the road ahead.

They reached the Ordon village in the afternoon. They pulled up at Links home, and went inside. Link put the kettle on, and Midna looked round, examining his home.

"Hey what's this?" she asked, pointing at a blue chest in the middle of the room, it was open and empty.

"Oh no, I'd forgotten about that" Link moaned and hurried over to close the chest. He shoved it down into his basement. "My swordsman gave me a gift in it, it was a wooden sword."

"Why would you need that?" Midna asked, collapsing into a chair.

"Surprisingly, I didn't always have the Master sword" Link said with a hint of Sarcasm. He laid his sword and shield, along with is numerous other items he had gathered. He went to take of his tunic and then stopped halfway. He remembered he had company for once.

"Oh shit, sorry I forgot I had company" Links stammered, blushing slightly and heading of into a move privet part of his bedroom. "Usually I just walk round in nothing but my boxers."

"Its ok" Midna said reassuring. She blushed at the thought of Link in his boxers and hoped that she would see a lot more of his boxers.

They settled down and started on a good old cup of Kakariko's Blend they had picked up from Renado when there was a shout for Link to come down to meet someone. Link sighed, and went on down. He dropped down the ladder, turned around and let out a loud yelp of surprise. Midna heard it and rushed down to see if he was ok. She saw Link being suffocated by two young girls hugging him to death. She laughed as she saw it was Beth and Ilia, accompanied by Talo and Colin, who where looking at the girls who where turning Link a lovely shade of blue.

"Well, aren't you Mr Popular now" Midna said smirking, completely forgetting that she may have seen these people, but they had never laid eyes on her.

"Link!" Said the girls huffily, looking at him with _**MAJOR **_evils. Midna cursed the gods in her head. Her urge to get a sarcastic comment in had landed them in major shit.

"This is….err…." Link stammered. His mind went blank. He couldn't think of what to say, so he just blurted out the first thing in his head. "This is Midna, my girlfriend!"

Everyone gasped, including Midna. Link hung his head and screwed up his eyes. He hadn't thought this through.

"Well, is this true?" He heard Ilia ask somebody.

"Damn right it is." Midna's voice replied. Links heart skipped a beat when he heard it. Before he could react on it, he felt Midna's hand on his face, lifting his head up. She smiled and placed her lips to Links. Link blushed franticly, but didn't pull away. Midna was the one who pulled away and told everyone who she was and spun them a story that she came from a place close to Hyrule and she said she was living with Link. She told him he was needed upstairs and smacked his butt on the way up. When they got up, they just stared at each other, going a pretty shade of scarlet.

"Wha…what was that?" Link stammered. "You…..you kissed me!!"

"You called me your girlfriend!" Midna replied, looking down.

"Well……." It was Links turn to look down at his knees. "I couldn't think of anything else and it would be nice to…….oh forget it" He went over and sat in his chair, looking at the table. Midna stared at him, then came behind him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You want to go out with me, don't you?" she asked, looking at his burning cheeks.

"…….yes….." He said sighing. "But I know you wouldn't go for me, I'm not your type I thought…."

Midna stood him up. "You never know until you ask." She said slyly.

Link scratched the back of his head. "Midna, would you like to go out with me?"

Midna put her hand round the back of his head. His had dropped and he placed it on he hip "Like I'm going to say no now, am I?"

She pulled him into a kiss and they shared one, of what would become many intimate moments.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

And it's done

Link: Midna's my girlfriend. How do you feel?

Hoi, don't start, it's my story!!!!

Link: Want to settle this like men?

……………..

……………..

Together ROCK PAPER SCISORS!!!!

Ashurii


	2. Chapter 2

Yeaha, its chapter 2!!!

Midna: Yep and I'm standing in for Link as a muse, he's late

Question, would you give up link for me?

Midna: What have you got to offer me?

A 7 ½ inch cock and I can go all night

Midna: Done, YOU'RE MINE!!!!!

Hahaha you can have Link for the Fic, then you can have me, now please do the disclaimer for me (puppy dog eyes)

Midna: Awwww, ok then. All characters and settings are © to Nintendo. Ashurii owns the story concept and possibly me……..

(Damn right I do!!)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Link and Midna broke away from their kiss. The looked at each other and giggled.

"You're an amazing kisser!" Link said breathlessly, his face beet red.

"You're not to bad yourself" Midna said, touching where her lips had met Links. She had kissed him, oh how she as waited for that moment. They looked away from each other whilst Link prepared dinner. Midna admired Links behind, then her need to ask him a question that had been bugging her since he had got it.

"Hey Link?" She asked pondering at her new boyfriend. "Why is it that you run round Hyrule, save the world, but your clothes don't smell, neither do you and you never bath? What is up with that?"

"Didn't you listen to the Ordon spirit of light when I got these things?" He said, knowing full well what the answer would be. Midna kissed her teeth and shook her head. Link sighed. "The goddesses melded a combo of Lynx and fibres in my tunic and they incorporated Vanish oxy in to keep me clean!" Midna stared at him and sweat dropped.

"The goddesses are so…..so……" Midna stuttered but Link finished her sentence for her. "Domestic yeah."

Link had a look round for some food, but to no luck. He told Midna he would be gone for a bit, so she can put her feet up and he has laid some clothes for her to try on. He gave her a quick kiss on the check. She looked up him and then took his mouth to hers. They kissed passionately. He pulled back, smiled and asked if when he got back they would do something along the lines of that. Midna giggled and said she would think about it. Link headed into the main part of the village, but sighed as he saw the looks people gave to him. Talo, Ilia and Beth must have spread the fact that he had met some random girl and took her back to his house. His good, clean reputation had got tits up. Speaking of tits, he kept thinking about Midna chest and had to re-arrange his package in his pants to not make it obvious that he hadn't got a stiff one. He picked up some milk from the convenience store, whilst avoiding the stores keeper, it was Beth, Talo and Malon's mum. She didn't say a word to him, but as he left he heard her mutter something about "Good boys having massive hormonal swings." He left and headed over to the Ranch. He gave the place a look of serious melancholy.

"Dear me, I have missed this place" He said, a smile lighting his face. His looked round the store room and picked up the Ordon Pumpkin and the goat that they had hung. He picked up the food and headed home. He left the ranch and bumped into Colin, Beth, Talon and Ilia. The girls glared at him with pure malice. Talon went and asked how they met and if they had done the dirty yet. He received a swift smack to the head from Beth, while Ilia spoke.

"So….." She said bitterly. "Where did you meet?"

Link looked scared, but then he had a brainwave.

"Well, remember when you and Colin where taken by those monsters and I was knocked out? He asked. She nodded sharply, holding a look like she had eaten a whole lemon tree. "Well, I quickly regained consciousness, I went after you and I was taken into a holding cell in the Hyrule castle. Midna helped me out there and helped me defeat all the monsters in Hyrule. She also helped me save Princess Zelda. I repaid her by killing Zant and giving her back her throne…..oh shit!" He stopped, realizing he had said too much. Ilia looked shocked then she slapped him. He stumbled back, holding his cheek where she had slapped him. Her eyes started to well with tears and she left, with everyone following her, everyone, except Colin. He looked up at Link. Link felt better. Colin still gave him the same look of admiration and shyness he had always had.

"You realize why she is upset with you, don't you?" Link shook his head his cheek red and stinging.

"She loves you" He said, looking away from Link. Link was taken aback; he had never thought that she would have liked him like that. He walked Colin home, said hello to Rusl and his wife and congratulated them on their new child. He went to leave but Rusl stopped him. He stopped Link at the door and placed a packet of 12 ribbed condoms and said he would need them and then he went back in. Link looked confused and went on home.

When Link came home, he arrived back to find that Midna had passed out in the chair, her legs lightly open and her dress showed practically her whole legs. Link got a _**MASSIVE **_hard on. He arranged himself into so he wasn't so obvious, then he woke her up. She mumbled something about "Link touch me their please" and then she woke with a start.

"Huh……what's………LINK!!! When did you get back?" Midna stuttered half awake.

"Yeah, I just got back now, fancy some stew?" He asked, raising the bag of food up. "It's like the stuff we got from the Snowpeak Ruins. You said you liked it when you nicked it out of my bag just as I was going to face Gannondorf.

"Yeah……sorry about that" she said, staring at her feet.

"No problem, I had a fairy. Come on; let me get this ready, ok?" He asked her, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, come on I'm starving" she said, waving her hand. She sat in the chair dozing off while Link prepared the stew. It was finished with in the hour and they ate together. Midna asked Link about his days and Link told her that he was just a simple Goat herder and that he did it for the cash and the good workout. He said that he would need to head off tomorrow anyway.

"Eh, why? What going on tomorrow?" She asked, looking puzzled as to why she could not see Link working.

"This" He replied, holding up a letter. It had the symbol of the Gorons on it.

_**Dear Link and Midna,**_

_**The Gorons are having a little Poker tournament, wondered if you where interested. Write back and to tell us what's going on. You need 150 rupees to enter into the pot, then you need a further 500 rupees to play and it's in Kakariko inn. Looking forward to taking your rupees.**_

_**Cor Goron**_

_**Goron Elder**_

Midna stared at Link.

"Since when have you had that amount of dough?" She asked. He summed it up in one word.

"Side quest"

Midna sweat dropped then fell to the floor. It seemed that stupid little gay arsed bug bitch may have come in handy. They finished their meal in silence and they headed off to bed. Link told her that she could have his bed and that he would kip in the chair. Midna accepted his offer and went to bed. He told her that he had laid out some spare clothes of his for her to sleep in. She went into his bedroom and changed. She got out of her dress and got into his kit. Then…….

"LINK!!!!" she screamed. She ran out of the room to show him that his clothes where a little tight on her. His shirt had elevated her chest and his shorts nearly showed a few strands of hair from a red triangle.

Link got a nose bleed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well that's over and done with

Link: gasping for air Hey………..I'm here, whadda I miss?

Midna: The whole story?

Link: Oh shi…………..

Ashurii Urashima


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 in under a month. Wow!!

Link: And I'm on time this time. Oh yeah, I'm back

Yeah, hey do you know what that collector's edition of your games is called? You know the one with Majoras Mask on the Gamecube?

Link….I have no idea………………..

Typical, clueless as usual.

Link: Hey why don't you ask someone else and just let me do the disclaimer!!!!

Fine, keep your arse on. If anyone knows what the game with Majoras mask is on it, drop us a line, thanks.

Link: Do it so he will stop moaning. Basically, Nintendo © The legend of Zelda set and characters. He just owns the idea of the story and the idea of Links home interior in a nutshell. Now, I'm off to see Midna. Bye Ashurii.

Bye

Midna: Hey wanna hang out now?

What the?!?!?! Aren't you supposed to be with Link?

Midna: Yeah about that………………………..

(Crap)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Link and Midna slept with them in each others dreams, mainly them naked. Link was the first to rise. It was a brisk, summer's morning and Links clock told him it was 6:45. Link was pleased at the time. An early morning meant he could have some time to do his chores. He went into his basement as quiet as a mouse and found his lucky reigns he used for herding, along with a mop and bucket. He went into his living room and set the reigns near the door so he wouldn't forget them. He filled his bucket with warm water and soap and set to work washing the floor. He started then he heard his shower going off. His guessed Midna was having a shower, duh, and continued to clean. He finished up and went to sneak out.

"And where do you think you're going?" came a voice from behind him.

Link froze on the spot and turned to see Midna wearing nothing but a towel. Links dick went hard as a poker. He Dove grey skin was still glistening with water, and the Lanayru soap they got was wafting sweetly from her skin. She seemed to know that she had this affect on him and it perked her up. She came on to him, placing her hands over Links chest. Link moaned in pleasure and then felt her hand slap his face.

"Why, why Midna, there was no need for that!" he spoke, his voice trying not to show that _**that hurt like hell!!!!**_

"You where of to your little ranch, where you not?" She said placing her hands on her hips and gave him a solid stare. Link was crushed in an instant and nodded.

"Well hold on then, we can go up to your ranch will go and then head of up Kakariko, can we?" She told him and raced into his room to get changed.

Link sat down and sighed. This wasn't a good start.

They rode Epona through the village. The dirty looks the townsfolk where giving them was making Midna squirm and started to piss Link off. That's right, I said pissed! They arrived on the ranch to meet Fado, who came to give Link a hand. Link introduced Midna and she bowed, blushing slightly as she was petrified that Fado that would hate her. The complete opposite happened, Fado liked Midna. He said "if a woman of such power and could help Link on his quests, she was a brilliant woman." Midna face tinged red slightly and she watched Link work. She had to give it to him, he knew how to herd and control a horse. She had never seen him like this before. It was his job, not his duty anymore. He seemed to enjoy it more because he didn't have any pressure of saving the world. It was like it was his playtime. He finished up quick and they took the road to Kakariko. Midna still wasn't used to riding a horse yet

"Why…………..the…………hell………is………..it……….so………..fucking………bumpy…….." Midna said, stuttering every time Epona moved. It was hell for her, yet Link didn't seem to have a problem.

"It does take some getting used to, so be patient, please2 Link said with a touch of begging in his voice.

Midna sulked all the way to Kakariko. They stopped just outside the town and link changed into his magic amour.

"Why have you done that, you will cost us more rupees this was" Midna said, looking annoyed.

"Wait and see." Link said over his shoulder as her lead her on Epona into the village. They arrived to find the Goron elder Cor Gordon with Renado, Barnes and the Goron who ran a Hot spring water selling business in Hyrule. With them stood Malo, who had his own convenience store in the village and surprisingly had been quiet convenient, oddly enough.

"Link, good to see you!" Cor yelled over. The rest of the guys waved, but the other Goron came over and got Link into a bone-breaking hug. Midna sweat dropped. The armour seemed to be handy. They went into the inn, where a table had been set up for the game. The Goron from the town market introduced himself as Joe, and said that someone he knew was coming along.

"Well, the more the merrier!" Said Renado, happily. "Also means more cash!!!" He thought, licking his lips. Greedy git.

They all paid in their deposit and sat round. Link ordered a glass of Telma's finest red wine and Midna ordered a Southern Comfort and coke. They all sat round waiting for Joe's guest to show.

"Where is he?" Link asked Joe. As soon as he said it, the door opened

"Speak of the devil!" Exclaimed Joe.

A man walked in through the door. He wore a long black robe that covered his face. His back carried a blade and a shield in a similar fashion to Link, but the sheath and pattern of his shield was covered by his robe. He paid in his rupees and sat down without saying a word.

"Aright, everyone's here lets play some poker!" said Joe eagerly.

It wasn't good for him though. The stranger seemed to get all the good card, Flush, Royal flush, ace high you name it, he got it. Joe lost in the early round, closely followed by Renado and Cor. Link managed to hang on, but only just. It was down to the last hand. Link dealt and the stranger looked at his cards. 2 and 5 of spades, the queen of hearts and the 10 and 8 of diamonds. Not a winning hand. The stranger acknowledged this and put his hand together. He tapped it and looked at it again. It became 4 queens of hearts and a 10 0f diamond. 4 of a kind. Link seemed a bit confident. They kept bidding and bidding until Link was out of cash.

"Come on go all in" Link pleaded his side of the table chip less. The stranger shook his head.

"If you go all in. I will give you the deeds to my ranch, my house and everything in it, just please go all in" Link pleaded. The stranger accepted those terms and went all in. He showed his hand with the 4 queens. Renado asked Link what he had.

"2 pair"

Cor fainted, Joe gasped and Midna screamed at him.

"_**2 pair? You went all that way on two fucking pair!" **_She yelled, running round in frenzy. Link hung his head down

The hooded man reached out to take his winnings. Link looked up and slapped his hand away. Everyone gasped and looked at Link.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked. "He won fair and square"

"It's not over until everyone has shown their hand" Link said, keeping his head down but looking up.

"Fine." Joe huffed. "Let's see your two pair then"

Link picked two of his card.

"I have 2 kings." He said calmly, pulling out 2 kings. "And I've got……….. Another pair of kings." He said, placing down the last 2 kings, leaving him to place down a 5 of clubs.

Renado passed out. Midna nearly followed suit.

The stranger stood up and Link stood up and went over to him.

"How did you get those King?" he said, malice full in a voice that seemed to Link to be very familiar.

"Same place you got those queens, cheater." Link replied smugly, a thin smile on his lips.

"How do you know I cheated?" The stranger asked.

"Because those cards weren't the ones I dealt you." Link replied, half chucking. The stranger went to leave as Midna danced around like a kid in a candy shop.

"And next time down fuck decent folk over, scum." Link said over his shoulder as he gathered his winnings. The stranger stopped in his tracks. The last comment hit him.

"I am not a cheater by trade, nor an I SCUM!!!" he yelled at Link.

He threw of his robe. Underneath he wore a green tunic, brown bracers, and a long green cap and had the same eyes as Link. His hair was blonder than Links, but he had the same ear piercing as Link. The shield now visible was unmistakably the Hylian shield. But that wasn't what Link was most scared of. It was his sword.

He had the Master sword

The stranger looked dead at Link. He looked back.

"My name is Link." The stranger said his eyes full of crisp anger. "And I am the _**TRUE **_hero of time."

He picked up his cape, and left.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shit bet you didn't see that coming

Midna: Why is the Goron named Joe?

He's a mate who wanted to be in it coz my other mates will be in later.

Midna: When will we get to see them?

Next chapter. Now come hear and kiss me

Midna: OH ASHURII YES!!!!!!

In Starbucks

Link: Where the hell is Midna?

Ashurii


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. What the fuck is going on?

Link: You tell us.

I have no idea, with stories I have the ending planned out. I just think of stuff for the middle. Yeah IM COOL!!!

Link: O……………k then. Shall I disclaim?

Disclaim away my friend

Link: Cool. Nintendo© The legend of Zelda. Ashurii just does the story thing.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Link looked round. They where all stunned by what had just occurred. Even Joe didn't have any idea of why he was like that

"He always wore that robe thing when he came to my stall, must have been what, 2 days ago" he explained.

"Wait!" Link suddenly shouted and turned to Joe. "Did you say 2 days ago?"

"Yeah………" Joe said but before he could say anymore Link grabbed Midna and ran out. Midna was stunned by his actions.

"What's the rush, where are we going?" She asked, trying to keep up with Link. Link frowned as he searched through his pockets. He pulled out the Horse call Ilia had made him and blew it.

"Two days ago, we killed Zant" he said, running to meet Epona, who was responding to the horse call. "Now this guy? We are going to speak to the only one I know who knows about this stuff."

"Who?" Midna asked as Link helped her onto Epona. Link mounted her and set of north of Kakariko.

"Zelda" He replied and he urged Epona on.

They left Epona outside Hyrule castle town and dash through town. They passed the guards who tried (and failed) to stop them. They made it to the top of Hyrule Castle and saw Zelda lying on the floor, bleeding. Link and Midna rushed over. Midna helped her up and Link scouted round to see if there was still there.

"Zelda, what the fuck went down here?" Midna asked, using part of her dress to stem the blood that was coming out of Zelda. Zelda's voice shook with fear.

"He…….h-h-h-he i-i-i-is back" she said shakily. Her eyes where wide with fear. Midna tried to calm her down.

"Who is back?" she asked, Zelda's blood became more with each passing moment.

"Dark Link" she said in no more than a whisper. She passed out.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

They rushed her to the doctors in the town. He had managed to stem the blood flow and had stitched her up. She now lay on a bed in one of his rooms, with Link and Midna watching over. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head towards them.

"Where………….where, am I?" she asked, her voice small and timid. The attack must off shocked her attack must have been massive. Link went over and spoke to her.

"What happened?" He asked her. She tried to get up and speak to, but he pushed her softly down so she would lie down.

"It was unexpected; I didn't think he would return." She said. Her voice started to waver slightly so Midna came and held her hand to comfort her. She continued.

"You do know that you are descended from the hero of time, correct?" She asked Link. He nodded. "Well, when the Hero of time went to save Hyrule, he had to ask help from the sages. Theses sages combined their power and sealed away Gannondorf. Theses are the sages that resided in with the Mirror of twilight. The sage of water had to be awakened as who they where. Inside what was called the water temple, now the lakeside Temple, Gannondorf used his evil magic to bring forth a demon from the dark. He looked and acted the same way as the Hero did, making him a difficult foe to face (Ashurii- To fucking right, that took me ages in that fucking temple, stupid walkthrough didn't tell me how to kill that twat!!). He was cast down, but he still remained, waiting in the darkness. Dark Link is his name." she finished, slightly out of much need breath.

"So why are you like this?" Link asked, ever so slightly confused.

"He has managed to take on the face of the original hero of time. He came to me, and I thought it was you. He came and gave me a hug. I was taken aback. I thought it was you." She said, her cheeks blushing furiously, her eyes avoid Link face. "Then I felt his power rise and then………..it all went black." She finished, tears streaming down her face. Midna looked puzzled, while Link looked terrified. "All went dark?" Midna asked Zelda. "Sounds like Meta-Knights final smash in super smash bros brawl.

Link fell on the floor and Zelda fell out of bed.

Link and Midna helped her back into bed. Zelda asked them something.

"Go into the west of the Castle town. There you shall find a pair of people who could help you. They live near the gate. Ask for Regii, he shall be able to help you."

They left Zelda and promised that they would come back tomorrow and to "get well soon". They headed of west towards the gate. They spotted a man who was slightly taller than link, with blond spiky hair style, with a red scarf round the bottom part of his face. His black, sleeveless jacket covered a light blue shirt. Has a long purple-red cape behind him showed off his black trousers and black boots. He looked at them approaching and stopped them.

"Miss Midna and Mr Link, correct?" he asked, his voice deep, yet young. They both nodded and he ushered them into a house. It was simply furnished, 2 sofas and a few chairs where arranged round a table. On one sofa was a woman. She had the same red hair as Midna and when she turned to face her, she was the spitting image of Midna, but her face seemed more mature. Midna's eyes widened.

"Daana? She asked, tears falling from her eyes. The woman looked happy and rushed over to her. The woman held Midna in her arms and held her tight. Midna's tears came faster.

"I-i-i-i-its you, it's really you onesaan!" she said, her voice shaking and her body was convolving with her sobs.

"It's Ok, my dear Midna. I'm here now." Said the woman called Daana. Link looked puzzled.

"Um hi?" he said looked at them. "Who are you?"

Midna looked up at Link. Her eyes where red and swollen. "Link this is my sister, Daana-onesaan." Link looked completely baffled.

"I was thrown out of the Twilli's royal family; they left me in your world to die." Daana explained. Links confusion slightly lifted. The man, who had called himself Regii when they met, bowed low and left the room without a word. Daana looked embarrassed at the way he left and sat down. She gestured for them to sit down. Midna sat next to Daana and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Why does Regii act that way?" Link asked, sitting like he had a pole up his arse.

"Link, please relax" Daana asked. "He loves me completely and utterly and will do anything for me; he even tried to get me back on the Twilli throne."

Midna and Link looked at each other. Zant sprung to their mind. Daana looked at the both of them.

"What is with the looks, I know your in love but come on"

Link and Midna blushed furiously. "Onesaan, please don't go down that path, please?" Midna asked.

Daana sighed. "Fine ok then, but why where you looking at each other like that?"

Link answered her. "I helped Midna reclaim the throne from this guy called Zant, he had……….." But he was cut off by Daana.

"Hang on is it _that _Zant?" she asked Midna. Midna nodded and turned to Link, who looked even more confused.

"Zant and Onesaan went to Twilli High together." Midna said. Link fell of the sofa he was sitting on and laughed. Hard.

"Hey what's so funny?" Midna yelled. Daana looked at Link as if he had another head.

"Zant………..in………..school." Link said, panting for breath. "I………..thought…………..he………..was…………to……………dumb……to……….go…………….there."

Midna chuckled and Daana laughed loudly. When Regii heard, a small chuckle left his lips.

"Zant was always a dumb arse in school. He stalked the crap out of me, that's how much he a. fancied me and b. had no life." Link managed to get up, gasping for air, but asked her to go on.

"He left with nothing, not surprisingly. I passed in Twilli, English, and Geography of Twilli and of Hyrule, maths, philosophy, study of the History of the Twilli and the history of the Gods and Drama."

Link looked amazed. "Why did they throw you out?" he asked.

Dana looked at her feet. Midna looked at her. "Why did you leave Onesaan?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I was kicked out by our father, King Xaldin the 16th. He said I was "unfit to be in the royal family."

"Dad would have never said that." Midna said, sobbing,

"He did, I did something bad, and even I know I am a disgrace." She said, turning her face away from Midna. Midna went round so she could look her sister in the face.

"What did you do?"

"I fell in love." She replied. "To the man, who loves me back, though he may love me a bit too much. " She said, chuckling softly.

"What is so wrong with falling in love?" Link asked. Midna backed him.

"Regii originally………" She started, but was cut of when Regii re-appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you may want to come out and see this"

They went outside and followed the crowed that had gathered at the centre square. The postman stood by the fountain and was yelling out a message.

"_**To everyone in Hyrule,**_

_**I have come with a Message from a Mr D. Link **_(if you can think of a better name to disguise dark link do tell me) _**to the swordsmen in Hyrule. He is throwing down a tournament in which he will test you all. The prize will be a chance to fight Mr D. Link and a chance to win 10,000,000 rupees. If you want to join come over and sign up over here by talking to me!!**_

Link looked up at Midna, and then darted forward to sign up.

"I'm going to fight him, and Kill him!!"

He signed up. He felt weird, like there was a part of him who knew that when they last thought, it was difficult. But, he had never faced Dark Link in a fight before. He turned to Midna.

"We must go, but we shall see your sister and Regii again, he signed up with me"

Midna looked at him. "Are we going home?"

"Sadly, yes." Link replied. They said there goodbyes to Daana and Regii, who bowed to them and they headed off to Ordon, so Link could prepare

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bet no one saw that coming

Link: Hell yeah, what have you got planned for me.

Not telling

Link shudders in fear

Oh yeah, Midna called Daana Onesaan as that is how a younger sibling addresses their older sister

Link: Got it

Ashurii


	5. Chapter 5

Right, chapter 5. The Battles, which are called the Hyrulian Coliseum, are coming up soon.

Link: Um what's with the name?

Couldn't think of one better, but I'm happy, I have finally got a copy of Majoras Mask. I'm well chuffed!!!!

Link: Cool, so shall we?

Let's do it.

Link: The legend of Zelda, all characters are © Nintendo Inc, Ashurii has just got the Idea for the story.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Link opened the door inside the temple and looked around. He was standing on solid ground and in the middle of the room, which seemed to go on forever, was a small island. He went forward to island, its tree hanging limp and forgotten, but he was stopped. He looked down at his reflection in the water, when it changed. Darkness rose from the water and formed a copy of him. He was the same, except that his body was a sinister jet black and his eyes. The darkness that seemed Eternal blazed into time itself. Link raised his sword and swung, but the figure from darkness mirrored him and used the same swing to block him. Link kept swinging, but the figure just kept blocking him. Link panicked; there was nothing left to do. He had lost……

"Link…….Link wake up"

Midna's Panicked voice rang through Links dream and woke him. He shot bolt right up and was sweating manically.

"A dream, it was just a dream. Thank the goddesses" Link thought. Midna had finally got him to sleep in the same bed as her. It was just her way of getting close to him and touching his manhood. He got out of bed and went to wash off all the sweat. Midna looked concerned. Link had been having these nightmares for 3 days now, ever since he had signed up for the Hyrulian Coliseum. Link quickly washed of the sweat, Kissed Midna and said he needs to train and work for a bit at the ranch. She let him go, after a few more kisses with more tongue than ever before. He left her to get changed and headed of to the ranch on Epona. He herded all the goats as quickly as he could, then he headed over to the scarecrow he used to train. He was practicing the great spin today and spent a good few hours doing it happily. Then Colin came over to what Link thought say a Hi.

"Hey Colin, how is it go……" but he didn't finish what he was saying. Colin had drawn a sword from its sheaf and attacked Link. Link blocked and rolled round him to spin up, but Colin blocked that. He rained combos down on Link, forcing them into the centre of town. Midna followed them and watched with the town as the two boys went at it. Link managed to jump above Colin and tried to helm splitter. Colin just managed to block it, but his sword was knocked out of his hand. He tripped with the force Link gave him and fell on his front. Link kicked his sword out of his reach. He placed his sword on Colin's shoulder. Colin chuckled and admitted defeat, and go to his feet.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" He asked Link, still laughing

"Yeah, wow Colin, where did you get that good?" Link asked

"Dads training me. I'm even going to be in the Hyrulian Coliseum." Colin replied. Link started to laugh and scratched the back of his head. It went ok, and then Ilia showed up in Links face and started to shout at him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO COLIN? YOU USED TO BE SO GOOD AND RESPECTABLE BUT EVER SINCE SHE (she pointed over to Midna, who was taken aback) CAME INTO YOUR LIFE, YOU'VE BECOME LESS OF A GENTLEMAN AND MORE OF A PERSON YOU ARENT!!!"

Link snapped.

"LISTEN YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL. MIDNA HAS DONE MORE FOR ME THAN YOU COULD HAVE EVER DONE. SHE LOVES ME BECAUSE SHE HAS SEEN THE TRUE ME!!!"

"WELL THEN SHOW US WHO YOU ARE THEN!" Ilia yelled back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fine" Link said calmer. "For all those who wan to see the real me, got to the Ordon spring in 1 hour, that's where it started and it's where it will finished." He took Midna and left. Midna Looked at Link.

"What are you going to do?" She asked her eyes full of care. Link looked at her, and drew her into a kiss. Her eyes closed as his and her tongue wrapped around each other.

"I'm going to need the crystal that Zant gave us"

The whole of the village gathered at the Ordon spring. They seemed eager to find the truth, hoping they could blame Midna for it all. They seriously hate her. Midna stood at the spring next to Link. She was playing with something in her pocket. When everyone had gathered, Link started to speak.

"When Ilia and Colin was taken, along with the other kids, I was taken into the area that they where as well. But I was more protected then they where." He held up his hand to show them the back of it.

"I don't see anything" Ilia said, crossing her hands.

"Then let me make it Crystal clear for you then." Link said through gritted teeth. The focused his power to show the triforce of courage gleaming in his hand. "With this, it made me something different then what you became. Midna saw me as this form and she took care of me, even if it was to get her own way."

"But tell us" The mayor asked, "What is your other form?"

"Talo, Malo and Beth's dad has seen me" Link said. "So has Talo, but you all shunned me away, like you will do now? Midna, the crystal."

Midna nodded and got out what was in her pocket. A red and black shard of crystal was floating from her had. She placed it in front of Link head. Link gasped as he went down on all fours. Black hair sprouted from his body and his face elongated into a muzzle. Everyone gasped as wolf Link appeared.

"This is what Link has had to become, just to help everyone. But look at you now." Midna said venom in her tone. "And look at your disgusted faces; you can't even look at him." The townsfolk turned their heads away, but the children looked at him. A tear fell from the face of the wolf. The crystal loomed over his head and he turned back to Link in human form.

"I don't expect you to care now, but I and Midna can move away if that is what you want."

Midna looked at him with such heartfelt. He was shunning himself because of what people thought.

"No, you don't have to"

Everyone turned to see that Colin had spoken.

"Link, you saved us all. I don't care if you are a Human, wolf or even a goat. You're still the Man I look up to and will respect. So you aren't moving anywhere. And (he turned to the crowed) If anyone want to say anything else than deal with me."

Link put his hand on Colin's shoulder. "Thanks"

Colin looked up and smiled. "Like I want you to go anywhere, I need someone to fight other than my Dad"

"Now" Link said "If anyone cares, I'm off to train more. Colin I know a good place to train in the forest, wanna come along?"

Colin nodded and went through the crowed with Link and Midna. The crowed looked round. Ilia fell to her knees and cried.

"He went through more than we give him credit for. I loved him, yet I was disgusted with his appearance. I'm nothing, compared to Midna"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well next up is the fighting. You ready Link?

Link: You betcha!!!

Ashurii


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. The Hyrulian Coliseum Battles are starting this chapter. This story is coming to an end now.

Link: sobs like a chicken what will happen to us after?

Hey I didn't say I was done doing Zelda stories.

Link: O.o

Disclaim?

Link: rbouabouhbng4wuog Zelda © Nintendo euqhbguoshgoogamaflip

……………..Ok then

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Link stood before Gannondorf. But this wasn't the Gannondorf he had faced before. There was a difference in his skin tone. It was more of a, in gaming sense, more of a 3d cell shading format. Link looked to his side. A Zelda, who had the same type of 3d cell stuff, was fire light arrows at Gannondorf. Gannondorf dodged the arrow and slashed at Link, his sword inches away from Links face…………….

Link shot up from his bed. Lying next to him, Midna was upright, with her hand in his.

"Link, what is going on, you keep making sounds in your sleep and you keep shaking so badly, it scares me shitless" Midna asked in a whisper, her eyes full of tears for the safety of her boyfriend.

"I had this dream" Link replied. "It was me and Zelda facing Gannondorf. But we all looked different. It was a stupid dream, forget about it, okay?"

But neither of them could forget. Midna worried about Link, it was the first day of the Hyrulian Coliseum and Link would be fighting today. His concentration seemed to have magnified when he trained. But the training would have to be put to the test today.

Dark Link had managed to set up a entire stadium that could house over 1.7 million residents of Hyrule, in a matter of days. He set it up north of castle town in the Hyrule field north of the castle, but south of Zora's domain. It was pure white walls, ironic for it was _**Dark **_Links place. It was rumoured to be one of the new Landmarks in Hyrule. Link and Midna stood outside it with Daana and Regii, all of where looking up at in awe whom (except Regii, he is kind of emotionless isn't he?).

"Fuck me that's massive" Midna said, jaw practically on the ground.

"Will do later, but this is pretty big" Link said as every one fell to the floor.

"It is pretty good, for the most evil demon in all of existence." Regii said his voice still without any emotion.

They made their way into the competitor's entrance to find a host of battlers, their swords and they seemed eager to fight. Then a voice came over the stadium and everyone fell silent. It was Dark Link.

"Good day, ladies and gentlefolk. I am Mr D. Link, the organiser of this Coliseum. I am sorry for the short notice, but I am glad to see so many people signed up to do this. There are no rules for this, but be warned, there is a possibility of death. Killing is aloud, but it varies on the mercy of your opponent. The pairings for the battles will be shown on the screen in the middle of the stadium."

Everybody looked up. It was Link versus some Hyrulian Guard in the first round, Regii was pitted up against a Zora and Colin was facing a Goron warrior. The only other fight was between 2 guards. Link seemed confident.

"Its good to feel confident before a fight, isn't it Link?" Said a strangely familiar voice to Links left.

"Yeah it does………huh?" Link wheeled round to see a Teenager, who couldn't have been more than 17. He was the spitting image of Link, from the gauntlets right down to his green tunic. Link drew his sword and slashed at the double of him. It went straight through him. The double laughed.

"Really is that anyway to treat the original hero of time?" he asked, a smile appearing on his lips. "And to think, you are my descendent." He faded into nothing, leaving Link very confused.

"Link, who where you slashing at?" Midna asked, looking at Links drawn master sword. He took it along since him new that he would be able to defeat Dark Link with it.

"Didn't you see that guy, the one who looked like me" Link asked, looking even more confused and slightly frustrated.

Midna looked upset; her boyfriend had finally gone round the twist.

Link focused on his match. He was going to be the first on. He told Midna he was just stressed out and that she and Daana should go and get a seat with all the others who had come with the combats; they had got them front row seats.

Link stepped out into an arena full of sand. It was simple and the audience where cheering his name. The Hylian Guard stood opposite him; his spear in his hand was waiting to pierce Links flesh. Link looked calmly at the guard. Dark Link was sitting on a chair above the entire crowed. He nodded at one of the staff members that where with him and they started the match.

The man ran at Link, holding his spear like a lance and charged. Link stood there, his sword still in its sheaf.

"What is he doing, he hasn't drawn his weapon!" Daana yelled, looking scared for Link. Midna sat there, crossed her arms and huffed.

"Show of"

Link felt the presence of the guard nearly at him. His hand twitched.

"_**Hiyaaaahhhhhh!!!"**_

The man stopped running. His body sliced in two and blood sprayed everywhere. Links sword was now in his hand, covered in blood. His eyes where still closed, he opened them as he walked of, the crowed now silent.

"Mortal draw" Midna said, pouting. "He learnt it a while back. Instant kill, no matter what."

The crowed looked lost for words. Most of then knew Link and thought that butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Renado, Telma, Bo and Cor Goron were sitting in the crowd. Joe the Goron was standing next to them, selling hot dogs to the audience. They didn't have time to riot at this upset. The mans body half's where dragged off and the next battle started.

"Well done mate, even in my prime I couldn't have pulled that off."

Link turned to see that teenager standing next to him again.

"What do you want and more importantly, who the fuck are you?" Link asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"I'm the first hero of time. Your past, to be more precise" The teen said. He seemed to be more of a spirit, now Link actually looked more closely. "You're going up against my demon, so I'm sorry about that. But I'm going to help you"

"How?" Link asked.

"Well, I'm going to let you find out by your self. It will become clearer later on. Don't worry, it will be fine."

The crowed cheered once more as Colin brought the Goron down. He told him he had won and he let him live. Regii had apparently completely massacred the Zora into nothing but bits and one of the guards had advanced as well. Dark Links voice came over the intercom and asked everyone to look at the screen to see the pairings.

Links picture was next to the guards and Regii's picture was next to Colins.

The second round was going to start.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, the fighting will continue. Its gonna get more graphic, so you may wanna get out now.

Link: But what about me?

What about you?

Link: I have a weak stomach…..

Oh for the love of………some hero of time you are.

Link: Sorry

Dear god I may kill you

Link: What did you say?

Nothing "Whistles innocently"

Ashurii


	7. Chapter 7

Hey it's the second round. Sadly Link won't be participating and Midna is back with us for this chapter.

Midna: Hey why is he not here? And why isn't he in the next chapter?

He did split a man in 2. His opponent ran like a dog in need of a poo.

Midna: Ok, now here is the disclaimer. Zelda Nintendo Inc ©. Ashurii Idea and no law suit, hopefully

(Dear god NO LAW CASE!!!)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Link was coming up towards the stands. Like I said, his opponent ran off like a little girl. He was going to spend time with Midna and Daana. The Link of the past has disappeared again and said he would be back later. He came up and sat next to Midna.

WHA………….WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?!?!?!" Midna yelled, her heart seemed to stop for a second.

"My next opponent ran like a scared dog." Link replied. Sure enough, his opponent had surrendered and Links place in the finals was automatically won. Link was a bit upset at that, he fancied spilling more blood. It was like a weird impulse. Next up was Regii and Colin.

"Who do you think will win?" Midna asked Link, he was the closest thing to an expert on fighting they had.

"I don't know" He said. "Regii may be good, but I have no idea of Colin's power level. He could be as good as or even better than me."

Midna didn't know what to say. She looked back at arena to see Colin and Regii coming into the arena from opposite sides. Colin wielded a more powerful version of Links Ordon sword. The goat horns laid in it was re ordered to make it stronger, but was shorter for Colin's height. Regii sword looked pathetic compared to his serious face. Link recognised it as a Kokiri Sword. He and the spirit of his past saw it and the spirit recognised it as the Kokiri sword, the first sword he had used. They faced each other. The announcer started them.

Colin and Regii darted forward. Colin lunged forward to stab but Regii countered by rolling to his right and he aimed a slash at Colin's back. Colin reacted like a trained warrior by side stepping back and slashed at Regii. He brought his sword up to block it and forced Colin back. Colin wanted this he needed to get some space.

"Hey your mate is doing well."

Link turned round. The other Link, which had the skin of the dream, the 3D cell shading thing was right behind him.

"What the fuck………..who are you?" Link asked, more confused than ever.

"Link who are you talking to?" Midna asked, looking over at him. Link looked at her. They couldn't see any of his spirits.

"Oh I ummm…………..I'll be right back, bathroom." Link dashed off to the men's for a second.

Regii and Colin's fight was going well. It almost seemed that Regii wasn't even trying to attack him. Colin kept looking out for an opening but every time Regii kept blocking with ease.

"Oh my, he is soooo hot" Daana said, her mouth agape and drool was forming in her mouth.

"You are turned on by this?" Midna asked, confused.

"Hell yeah, the way he swings his sword…………oooooo I'm having some of that when we get home!"

Midna fell to the floor.

"Imagine that he was Link."

Midna imagined and she felt certain wetness in her pants.

Link was in the Loo. His little counter part was looking at him and smiled.

"So are you like the Link of the past?" Link asked?

"Yep" He answered. "I'm your future"

"What? You're my future?" Link fell to the floor. "I am so fucked, aren't I? You are only here because I need help."

"Yep, But I will tell you when you need me, Ok? Now go watch your mates match. It looked like it was going to be good."

He bid goodbye to Link and Link ran up to find the match still going on. Colin was at one end of the arena, Regii at the other. Colin was panting; his face had received a deep cut from one of Regii's attacks.

"Its over!" Colin yelled at Regii. Colin raised his sword and charged. Regii smiled and charged at Colin. His sword started to rotate in his had and it left a destructive path in its wake. The kinetic energy he was building from his blade was massive. Colin went to bring his sword down, but Regii's blades rotation smashed into Colin's sword. He sent it flying away to the other side of the arena. The force sent Colin into the sky and Regii jumped up after him. His jumped sent him higher than Colin. He looked him in the eye.

"This is my chapter, and you have no part in it anymore"

He brought his sword into a slash which hit Colin square in the chest. The force sent Colin in the opposite direction and he smashed into the arena floor.

"COLIN!!" Link screamed. He and Rusl jumped down to help Colin. He wasn't in a good state. The slash looked quite deep and the impact of hitting the ground smashed up his back. Link went over and pulled out a bottle. Inside was a fairy that when set free circled Colin. His cut became less deep and he was able to sit up.

"Colin, are you ok?" Link and Rusl asked.

"I'm fine thanks." He replied weakly. Regii looked over at them, and then disappeared back into the combats area. Daana had passed out, the experience had been to orgasmic. Midna went over to Link and helped Colin to his feet.

"I'm sorry" Colin said quietly.

"Why?" Link asked.

"I wanted it to be me and you in the final, so I could prove how much I had gotten better. I guess I'm still weak."

"Hey don't think that" Link said. "If you keep this up, I may be the one in need of a fairy."

Colin chuckled softly and they took him off. The crowed cheered him and for once, Colin felt good.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The story is nearly done!!

Midna: What will happen to us?

You get to be in another one of my fics.

Midna: Yey, when will that be?

Not till late mid-2008 I have another story to finish and one more to create

Midna: Ok, so when this is finished will we see you again?

Yeah, I may juggle 2 stories at once.

Midna: Thanks Gives Kiss on the cheek

Becomes redder than a fire engine

Merry Christmas Oh and for one of my friends who are in this. Happy Birthday.

Ashurii


	8. Chapter 8

It nearly the end of the battles. I'm still with Midna. Links still battling. He is facing Regii next.

Midna: Isn't this coming to the end?

Yes. We are nearly done. Oh and sorry about the updates occasionally taking long sometimes. Writers block and juggling this with another story isn't easy let me tell you.

Midna: What is your other story about?

It's a Love Hina fic. Need to finish off before I start another one. Can you disclaim?

Midna: The legend of Zelda is Nintendo Inc © Ashurii just has the story

Thanks. Now on with the show!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Midna and Daana where sitting in the stands eager for the match to start. Both of their men where going head to head. Midna had her doubts. She knew Link could kick (and kiss) ass, but Regii had managed to go full on against a kid. He would never hold back on a guy like Link. Daana had recovered from the last match and was WAY too eager for the next match to start. Link was waiting in the arena, the future Link hovering round him like a kids ghost.

"You sure you don't need me? This guy looks real strong" Future Link asked.

"I will be fine, I can beat him watch me." Link said his voice full of confidence. But deep in his eyes that confidence. Regii had nearly killed Colin and Link felt like he wasn't going full on against him. Killing off dark Link was going to be worse than this, then Link was really unsure what to do. For once in his life, Link was afraid for his life. The future Link still stuck around even when Link went into the arena. Regii was looking at him from the other side of the arena. His face that wasn't covered by his boots was looking like it was in pain.

"Regii, are you ok?" Link asked, looking confused at the mans apparent pain. Regii didn't answer, his face contorted in agony. The announcer yelled to start the fight. Link gingerly entered the arena. Regii let out a gasp of pain and staggered forward. Daana shot up and looked over to the arena.

"No, please not here, not now" she begged, tears starting to well up in her face.

"What is going on Onesaa…?" Midna began, but her question was answered. Regii's body was suddenly engulfed in a dazzling red light. The light pillared up and Link stepped back. A body emerged from the light, but it was so different from Regii. The body was covered in a mass of violent jet black hair from head to toe, or now from a muzzled to paws, each the colour of twilight gold. His pitiful sword was replaced by two longer swords, each coated completely in twilight. His emerald green eyes gave Link such a piercing look Link recoiled even more.

"The seal has been breached" Regii new form growled.

"What seal?" Midna asked Daana. Daana's face was completely pale and her cheeks where wet with tears.

"Regii has another form. He is the bi-product of twilight and Hyrulian DNA splicing. That's why Father sent me away. I fell in love with an abomination. They call him Goldenshadow. He is the human twilight. And that is why father kicked us out. Not only did I fell in love, but I helped him stay alive when he was left here to die."

Tears streamed down Daana's face. Midna stood up. Daana looked up at her.

"I am so sorry Midna, please for……….." But her word where cut short as Midna hugged her tightly.

"Why apologize?" Midna asked. "You can't help who you fall in love with. I fell in love with a hero and by the look of it, so did you."

Daana held on to Midna with all her might. But they had to let go as the heard a wolf yell. Goldenshadow went on the offensive and Link was taken by surprise. His blades connected with Links one. It smashed down with minimal effort, but with massive power. Link wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. Future Link reappeared, looking terrified.

"I really don't care now" Future Link said. "You need my help"

"How" Link screamed. He couldn't take this for much longer. But talking to future Link had made him lose concentration. Goldenshadow took advantage of this opening and slashed. One of the blades swiped Links face and a stream of blood left his cheek. But that wasn't the only thing that happened. Link let out a howl. The Red shard Midna carried with her at all times reacted. Future Link panicked and went into Link. Like Regii, where Link stood a pillar of red shot up. A form came out. It was wolf Link, but he was different. He stood on two legs. His body was still wolfish, but he was more humanoid. The blue eyed beast stood up. His master sword now gleamed with the energy of the Sol's that he had used to power up his sword in the twilight realm. Another sword had appeared. It was Future Links master sword. It was 3d cell shaded, but a whisper of Twilight coated it.

"Wolf on wolf." Wolf Link growled, chuckling slightly and causing Goldenshadow's temper to rise. "Let's continue, shall we?"

Both wolfs dashed forward. Wolf Link moved faster and Goldenshadow only had a few moments to block as Link's slash nearly made contact with his flesh. Link turned round and aimed for Goldenshadow's back. The emeralds in his head turned sharply and he brought both his sword over his shoulders to block him. He forced Link back and they both ended up on opposite sides of the arena. Link turned back to face him and charged again. Goldenshadow smiled.

"Your power is good. Now let's see its limit"

He let Link get in close and then blocked him. He forced him upward to the sky. Link flew upward, taken by surprise. Goldenshadow followed him up. He gained more height than Link and brought his sword down on Link. There was a flash of steel and Link plummeted back down, howling in pain as a pair large gash on his arms let lose a fountain of pure scarlet pain. Link smashed back first into the stage causing a massive crater in the middle of the ring. Goldenshadow came back down and landed on his hind feet. He walked over to Link and brought one of his swords to the side of Links neck. Link growled in pain.

"Do you accept your fate" Goldenshadow asked, smiling at the amount of blood form Links arms.

Link used one of his swords to smack away Goldenshadow's. He left his sword spinning in the air. He back flipped up and caught his sword again. His arms where pretty much fucked by now, but some kind of adrenalin kept his willpower going. He yelled in pain and slashed at Goldenshadow. Goldenshadow backed back whilst blocking him Link flipped back and screamed. His power went up 10 fold and an aura of gold surrounded him. Goldenshadow hadn't a single clue as what was going on. Wolf Link aimed his sword with the power of the Sol's at Goldenshadow's heart.

"I am not going to fall for that trick." Goldenshadow growled. He braced to counter attack and strike Link. Wolf Links muzzle elongated into a wolfish grin and he circled Goldenshadow so quick it was faster than light. His after image still had a grin before it faded. Goldenshadow panicked.

"Where is he?"

"Behind you. I thought you weren't going to fall for it"

Goldenshadow turned just in time to see the blue eye of Link before the twilight sword of Link sliced upwards at his legs. Goldenshadow went airborne and Link chased after him.

"He is using Regii's own technique against him!" Midna yelled. Daana was impressed. So was Dark Link. His cruel face twisted into a sick smile. Facing Link may be more interesting than he had thought. Goldenshadow flew through the air still, the arena miles away.

"So my story is over" He though, smiling. "I never got to tell her thank you"

_Regii landed in a dark area. His back was still scared from the lashes the Kings guards had given him before him. He hadn't meant it. Goldenshadow was too volatile. He looked up to see a woman rush over to him. It was the last thing he saw for a while._

_Regii and Daana was walking round the Twilight palaces grounds, taking a last look at the place before they where sent away. They where shunned because of who he was._

_Regii remembered her smile._

Wolf Link came behind him and faced him. He brought both his swords into Goldenshadow's chest. His ribs cracked clean open and blood sprayed everywhere. He smiled. Today had been fun. He and Link fell far and they both hit the arena, making two more craters. Wolf Link stood up. His impact had caused a head wound but he staggered over to Goldenshadow. He looked at Goldenshadow's face. They both smiled.

"Want to do this again?" Goldenshadow asked?

"If we live" Link said. They both howled one last time. Goldenshadow had turned back into Regii, his chest pouring with crimson. Wolf Link transformed back to Link. His arms bleeding was increasing and his head wound made him Black out. They both knew no more. The last things they heard was the sounds of Midna and Daana's voice screaming for help. They both smiled.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Regi…….Reg…..Regii are you ok?"

Regii sat up, wincing in pain. His chest was bandaged up and it hurt like hell. He sat up to see Daana, Midna and Link looking at him. Daana's face was covered in tears, as well as Midna's. Links arms where bandaged up and his forehead was stitched up.

"I lost didn't I?" Regii asked. His blond hair covered his face, but it was still obvious that he was crying. "I am so sorry Daana I failed you. Link should have finished me off. I don't deserve to live." He sniffed pitifully. Daana shot forward and took him into an embrace. Regii winced in pain.

"Sorry if this is too painful, but you deserve it" Daana said in a stern voice. Regii looked down and a tear fell on the bed he was lying in.

"Do you think I thought you where worthless when I nurse you back to health? Or when I told my father I loved you and didn't care? When tell me did I say, or even think that?" Daana screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. "Regii, I love you. And I always will do"

Regii broke out of the hug and kissed Daana passionately on the lips. They melded into one soul. Link and Midna looked at the scene awkwardly. They shrugged and starting to kiss each other, with more tongue. Midna opened her eyes and looked over Links shoulder and looked scared. She broke away from kiss and looked terrified. Daana and Regii stopped their kiss as well and looked behind Link.

"Ummm…..what's behind me?" Link asked. He turned to see that both Links from the past and the future where standing behind him.

"You can see them?" Link asked. They all nodded.

"And we saw all the tongue action there" Link from the past said, whilst future Link was giggling like a school boy.

"Are they going to help us, or are they here to hinder us?" Midna asked. Regii sat up bolt right and pulled the Kokiri sword out o the sheaf that was on the floor next to his robe and top. The past Link shook his head, then elbowed the future Link in the ribs to shut him up.

"Hinder? No. I am here to right a wrong that should have been set right many moons ago." Link of the Past said calmly, flicking his blond hair back.

"Him?" he said, prodding at a future Link who was trying so hard not to laugh still.

"He is making sure that his life will be secure"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It's coming up to the end!!! sob

Midna: Will you make it a good one?

It will be my finest work. Oh and a merry Christmas. I finished this the day before Christmas Eve, so merry Christmas and a Happy new year to all!!!!!!

Ashurii


	9. Chapter 9

It's the last chapter. I have got to thank so many people so the muse's will have to wail until later.

Regii: You gave the light that started the fire of this story. It was you who came up with the idea of Midna being trapped in Hyrule and helped me make this the best I could.

Celebaby20 a.k.a Daana: Hoped you liked this. You so suit being the princess off darkness and you and Regii always commented on each chapter I put up. Thanks.

Souless Nightmare: You can't have Midna and nor can I. Link got her "Lucky bastard!!"

Haruko Haruhara and Kaiser Aldamon: You actually reviewed my story. Thanks for that!

Silver Volken Raven: Thanks for the Name Knil (pronounced Nil). If someone I know needs dark Link to have a name, I will tell them to call him Knil for you.

Kyogreninja a.k.a Joe the Goron: Thanks for reading this mate it means a lot to me. I will give you back your Majoras Mask (When we finish it).

To all people who have read this and haven't reviewed it before this chapter, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this story just as much as I have enjoyed writing it!!

Let's do it. Nintendo Inc © The legend of Zelda and all the characters except Joe, Regii and Daana, who are OC who belong to their rightful owners.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Link spirits walked over to Link, Daana, Midna and Regii. They explained why they where there and how they could help. Midna was taken aback, Regii was taking drugs to ease the pain for his wounds and Daana was taken into a chair next to Regii as she had passed out.

"So you are the Hero from the past and you are the Link yet to come?" Midna asked. They both nodded. Midna sighed and crossed her arms.

"Only Ashurii could do something this weird"

They all nodded and I felt well chuffed. There wasn't anymore time to talk. Dark Links voice came over the intercom.

"Would Link please come to arena? I am waiting to give you your _prize_!"

Link walked away to enter the stadium. But Midna pulled him back for one more kiss. She stopped and looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

"Please don't die. You mean so much to me" She begged him, tears falling so fast and so silently. "I………I love you Link. Please don't leave me."

Link looked back at her. "I will never you, my love. Wait for me after this. I want to ask you something."

He left without another word. They all rushed up to there places in the stands. Link was standing at one end of the arena, dark Link at the other end. Dark Link was wearing the same tunic as Link. The crowed muttered stuff like "Hey, are they twins?" or "I heard they are father and son!" They where all looking forward to it, except Midna, Daana and Regii. (He had forced himself to watch, despite Daana yelling at him to get back in bed). Link walked forward to the centre, looking up at all the people cheering him on. Future Link was hovering next to him, full of determination. Dark Link walked towards him, smiling menacingly.

"Well done Link" He said his voice darker than the night. "You ready to face you're destruction?"

Link smirked. "Almost. But I wish for you to ask you a question. Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Dark Link chuckled. "I want to be you. I am sick, sick of the darkness. Sick of being second to you and the Hero's of times. I want my rightful place in time, as the Darkest desire of my master, Gannondorf. I want my place in history. And you" he pointed at Link with his master sword "Will help me achieve my History, my legacy, my Destiny"

Link yawned. "Oh, you shut up now?" Dark Links eyes reddened.

"No more talk." He screamed. He closed his eyes. His skin seemed to melt off him, along with the tunic to reveal a dark figure in its place. It had the same shape of Link, but his body and two master swords where pure black. His eyes where no longer the blue of Links, but where now red. His eyes redness seemed to go on for an eternity of darkness, etched with the History of the entire Hero's of times suffering. He smiled.

Link wasn't scared. He looked at the Link of the future and nodded. The Spirit entered Link and the pillar of light rose again, but this time was a sky blue. Link emerged from it. His swords now both glowed with the power of each Sol. His blond hair fell past his shoulders, but still pure blond. His tunic now was held with a brown leather belt with a golden buckle with a black spiral pattern on it. His eyes where full of determination. The announcer began the match. The match for, which history counted on.

They lunged at each other. Link ducked down and rolled right and slashed upward. It seemed that Dark Link had anticipated that and rolled round Link and slashed horizontally, causing a shallow slit on Links back. The force of Dark Links attack sent Link flying to the other side of the arena. He landed and turned to face Dark Link, who just smiled.

"Got you"

Link used Colin technique. His blades span in his hands, tearing up path in which he ran. Dark Link looked pleased. Link brought one of his blades up and aimed one at Dark Links neck, whilst he aimed the other at his Midriff. With blades still spinning he moved in with the attack but Dark Link back flipped in between the two blades. Link was stunned at that gave Dark Link an opening. He bought one of his swords up to connect with Links chin. The impact sent Link flying and he smashed into the wall at the other side of the arena.

"Really now, it this all that the Hero's of time have to offer?" Dark Link asked, looking crestfallen at Links attacks. "Yes? Then let's see if this will make you fight better"

He jumped toward he stands where Midna was sitting. Midna screamed and shielded hey face with her arms. Link shot up and jumped to where Midna was sitting.

Midna waited for the impact. She was going to die. But she never felt anything hit her. She felt some warm liquid spray over her. Link had jumped in front of Dark Links attack and he had pierce Link in the gut. His dark blade was inches from Midna and it was coated in blood. The amount of blood Link was losing was staggering and his breathing had become ragged.

"You took the attack for the one you love." Dark Link said. "Such a fool."

"How……dare……..you" Link snarled. His eyes darkened into a blood red with anger. "HOW DARE YOU!!"

He punched Dark Link back. The dark blade came out of Link followed by a massive spray of blood. He followed Dark Link and slashed continually at Dark Link, creating a lot of slashes on Dark Links body. Head time Link slashed at him, his body became blacker and blacker. His sent Dark Link down with a blow and caused a crater in the centre of the arena. He placed one of his blades to Dark Links chest. Dark Link was laughing manically.

"Hehehehehe, you do realise that each blow you deal to me because more like me. Looks like a win, doesn't it?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Link screamed at him. "YOU ATTACKED MIDNA, THE GIRL WHO I LOVE ABOVE ALL AND EXPECT FUCKING MERCY. YOU WILL DIE HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT, AND IT WILL BE BY MY BLADE!!"

He brought his sword, now become black, down to deal the final blow to Him when another master sword appeared and stopped Link from swinging. They both looked at the wielder of the master sword. It was The Link of the past.

"I came to vanquish one demon, not to create another in its place. NAYRU'S LOVE!!"

A blue light threw Link and Dark Link back from each other. Dark Link stood up and looked at Link, who was on the other side of the arena. His body was back to normal but the stomach wound was still slowly trickling out blood. He was surrounded by the spirits who where flying round him, like two Chinese dragons.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!!" Dark Link screamed.

"I plan on doing it though. " Link said calmly. The spirits stared to circle him faster until the created a ball of light. Dark Link lunged at it, but the light drove him back. The light disappeared and Link stood there. His tunic had gone the colour of pure gold and his hair was pure silver. He floated a few centimetres of the ground and pure white wings on his back kept him afloat. His master sword was now just the hilt of a master sword and beam of white stood where the blade should have been. The beam was surrounded by a double helix of emerald light. Links face looked more determined. His sliver hair fell down his back and was spiky and very long. Dark Link panicked.

"This is where is will end" Link said. His voice was calm and tranquil. Dark Link tried to pull up some courage to face him. He darted forward to attack but Link blocked hit by encasing himself in his wings. Dark Link was stunned. Link used his wings to push Dark Link back and used one of his blades to slash at Dark Link. A major gash appeared on Dark Links chest. The other blade slashed up at Dark Link to send him air borne. It was turning into Links favourite combo. He used his wings to gain more altitude then Dark Link. Dark Links eyes opened in terror as he saw Link above him, his wings beating gently.

"Smash me back down to the ground then, it won't kill me."

"I prefer to make sure that the darkness is gone"

Link crossed his swords and placed them on Dark Links chest. Dark Link screamed as the light drove back the darkness of him and the force that Link was applying to his sword. The both plummeted back down. They stuck the arena and a massive amount of smoke hit the ground. Midna screamed and jumped down to go and find Link.

The dust had settled and Link and Dark Link where lying down on their backs. Link got up, his stomach pouring blood out of it. He looked over at Dark Link. His eyes where open in pain and his teeth where gritted. Both master swords where impaled into his chest.

"My place in History has now been fulfilled."

His eyes closed and his breathing stopped. His body sunk back into the darkness. Link collapsed on his back. Midna rushed over to him, crying.

"It seems I couldn't keep my word" Link said weakly. "Sorry about that"

Midna cried. "Thanks for blocking that attack for me. Means a lot to me."

She fell on his bleeding body. "Please don't leave me"

Link sighed "It seems I may have to"

"No you won't."

Everyone turned round to see that Princess Zelda was standing there.

"This was my fault. I could have saved everyone from this. So I will stop it now."

Two people came from behind her. It was the Zelda of the past, who was just a Kid. Next to her was a 3D cell shaded Zelda, thought her skin was a lot darker. Zelda turned to them.

"Tetra, would you conduct for us?"

The 3d cell shaded one nodded and brought out a conductor's baton. The other Zelda's brought our two light blue ocarinas. They played a tune. A tune that echoed through history and time. The sages from the Twilight mirrors came and circled Midna and Links dying body. The continued to circle him and the spirits of lights appeared. They rose up and then shot straight down into Links body. The Zelda's finished their songs and the two others disappeared. Midna got off Links body. His wound was clear, not even a scar.

"Link?" Midna asked the body. Links eyes opened up and he turned and smiled at her.

"You ok?"

She burst out laughing and kissed him, as he kissed her back.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I stood behind the alter. It had been a long time coming but they had set it all up. Zelda's throne room had been turned into a church. The alter was in front of her throne and she was sitting in the front row of the crowed. I chuckled; I guess the Princess of the Land did get one of the best seats. Regii was sitting nest to her, in a black jacket, white shirt and a Kilt. I was itching to take this wedding and when the music struck up I knew it had began.

Link was standing nest to me. He was wearing a pure white tuxedo. He turned to see Midna walking down the isle. He dress was pure white and it went well with her skin tone. Daana was going to give her away and be her maid of honour as well. She approached the alter and I began the ceremony, The Link of the future at my side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Gorons, Zora's and Beings of skies" I began gesturing at the Zora's who where standing guard with the Gorons and the Ooco's. "Do you, Princess Midna, Take the Hero of time, Link, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Midna smiled at Link. "I do"

"And do you, Link, the Hero of time, take Princess Midna, to be your Lawful wedded wife?"

Link smiled back at Midna. "I wouldn't take anyone else."

"The ring bearer?"

Colin came up and gave them the rings which they placed on each others fingers.

"By the power that this fic has infested in me, you may now stick your tongue down the bride."

Link and Midna scowled at me.

"What? Fine you may kiss the bride"

Link smiled. "Like I wouldn't tongue you"

Midna giggled and took his mouth. The whole crowed cheered as there tongues became one. Midna pulled away.

"Link, I'm pregnant."

The Link of the future looked at me.

"What? Did you think they wouldn't do it?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

That's it, we did it

Link: Thanks for the wedding

Midna: yeah it was really nice.

Don't mention it.

Thanks for everything guys

Midna and Link: Bye, see you soon!!

Ashurii


End file.
